


The Waiting Game [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t lie to you. Being a doctor is still my dream. But I have a feeling my friends will need me soon; they’re all off fighting. I need to be able to fight with them!” Leorio says, voice cracking a little.</p><p>    -what leorio has done for his friends. set before the Election Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the waiting game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742456) by [Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow). 



**Title:** The Waiting Game  
**Fandom** : Hunter X Hunter  
**Author** : Yellow  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Rating** : gen  
**Length** : 10:02  
**Summary** : 

> “I won’t lie to you. Being a doctor is still my dream. But I have a feeling my friends will need me soon; they’re all off fighting. I need to be able to fight with them!” Leorio says, voice cracking a little.  
>  -what leorio has done for his friends. set before the Election Arc. 

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1742456)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Yellow/Litra/The%20Waiting%20Game.mp3)


End file.
